


Tomlinson Limited

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, CEO Louis, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Intern Harry, Intern Niall, Office Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, cis girl harry, cis girl niall, harry's 18, they're in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall are about to start their month long internships at Tomlinson Limited, an up and coming athletic wear/gear store. Louis Tomlinson, the CEO, takes responsibility for the interns and Harry wants to get his number. Niall tells her she doesn't have a chance and Harry strives to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomlinson Limited

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school today. Although it's porn with a plot, it's pure sin. Warning: the daddy kink is a little hardcore but there's no dd/lg or anything.

Harry could hardly believe her luck. Thanks to her persistence and her guidance counselor's connections, she had landed a month long internship at Tomlinson Limited, one of the biggest sports stores in the UK. Not only that, but she would be working with her best friend, Niall Horan.

Next year, Harry would be studying business at King’s College London and Niall would be studying sports management at the University of Surrey. Harry could never imagine Niall giving up her sports, especially football. Niall was captain of the girls’ football team and had brought home several trophies.

For their first day, Harry wanted to look professional, so she threw on her black dress pants with a blue button down shirt. Niall drove by her house to pick her up for the short drive to the Tomlinson Limited headquarters.

“Are you nervous?” Harry asked Niall.

“A little,” she replied. “I hope none of our coworkers will be assholes.”

Once they entered the building, a security guard pointed them to HR, where they got their IDs and were rounded up with a few other interns. Some mediocre breakfast food was provided, and Louis Tomlinson himself was standing at the front of the room wearing a smile.

“Good morning and welcome interns.” He said. “I’d first like to thank you for choosing our company. We may not be as established as our competitors, but we are certainly holding our own.” Louis was only 29 and the CEO of a major athletic company, competing with the likes of Nike and Adidas. “I will be working with you directly, as I have in years past, and if you have any questions, please ask Liam or myself.” Liam was Louis’ right hand and best friend.

“He’s hot,” Harry whispered to Niall.

“Louis? He’s too old for you.” 

“I’m legal. And I’m going to get his number before we’re finished here.”

Niall rolled her eyes. “Good luck.”

-

Harry, Niall, and all of the other interns got their own cubicles. They attended a couple workshops about how a large corporation was run and how they were different from small businesses. These were lead by Louis and Liam. Whenever it was Louis talking, Harry couldn’t keep her eyes off him. He was so hot it hurt. Niall dismissed her behavior as ridiculous.

“Give it up, Harry. You barely talk to the man, forget going out with him.” Harry didn’t give a response. Instead, she spent the next week ramping up the charm and asking Louis lots of questions that he happily answered.

Over the course of their internship, Harry and Louis developed a bit of a banter routine. They teased each other, made jokes, and talked about their personal lives whenever Harry came into his office. By the last week, Harry spent more time in Louis’ office than anywhere else. Some of the other interns called her a kissass, but she didn’t mind. She would stop at nothing to get a phone number out of Louis.

-

On the morning of her last day, Harry woke up feeling a bit sad. She had enjoyed working at Tomlinson Limited and learning about the business world. She would miss seeing Louis every day. Of course, it was the time for action; she’d be asking Louis out at the end of the day.

Most of the day went normally. Harry was in Louis’ office and Niall told her she didn’t have a chance. There was a “goodbye interns” cake at lunch and Louis and Liam gave speeches about how nice it was to work with them and mentor them over the last month. When five o’clock came, Harry clocked out for the last time and made her way to Louis’ office. Upon entering, Louis was engrossed in his computer screen.

“Hi Louis,” Harry said.

He turned around and smiled. “Hi ‘arry. Couldn’t leave without saying goodbye?”

“Something like that. Since you’re not my boss anymore and I’m eighteen, I was wondering if you were willing to give me your number for uh, personal and romantic reasons.”

“Personal and romantic reasons? I’d be glad to.”

Harry was taken aback. She didn’t actually expect it to work. “Really?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty obvious that you have a crush on me. I wanted to tell you that the feeling’s mutual, but I didn’t wanna be a creep.”

“You’re not a creep.”

He laughed and kissed her. Louis tasted like Yorkshire tea and cigarettes; addicting. Harry pushed her tongue against his teeth before Louis granted her entrance. She was making out with her boss.

Their tongues tangled in each others’ mouths and Louis ran his hands through Harry’s long curly hair. She let out a soft moan and felt his mouth twist into a smirk.

“Like that babygirl?” Oh God. If Harry wasn’t wet before, she was soaking now.

“Yeah Daddy. Wanted you to fuck me since the first day.”

Louis kissed her jawline and down her neck. “I love that perfect ass and your cute little tits. Is that why you wore a skirt today? You wanted Daddy to fuck you?”

Harry cried out as Louis ripped off her skirt and panties in one fell swoop. Her was glistening and swollen as Louis ravaged her with his eyes.

“Lie down on the desk babygirl. Daddy’s hungry.” Harry obliged, legs shaking.

Louis spread her legs and pushed his head in between her thighs, biting them softly to tease Harry. When Harry started to complain, Louis licked long stripes up and down her pussy.

“Fuck!” Harry squeezed her thighs together and crushed Louis’ head between them.

Louis continued eating her out by swirling his tongue around her folds before sucking on her clit and pushing one finger into her.

“Oh my god, Louis.” Harry’s voice was soft, high and needy.

“Daddy will take care of you princess. Don’t worry.” He pushed another finger into her and kneaded her ass with his free hand. He kept sucking her clit and pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy until she came with a cry.

“Daddy! Daddy fuck, holy shit!” Louis pulled away and held her to keep from shaking.

“Do you wanna keep going baby? Daddy’s cock is nice and hard for you.”

She nodded. “I don’t want it to hurt, Daddy?”

“Have you been fucked before?”

“No.” She looked down to the ground.

“Hey, it’s okay, don’t be embarrassed. Daddy’s excited to be your first honey. I have a condom and some lube in the top left drawer.”

Harry found the drawer quickly and got the condoms and the little bottle of lube. Louis tore the package open, rolled the condom on, and drizzled some lube on his cock.

“Are you ready sweetie? We don’t have to if you’re scared.”

“I want to. I want to so bad Daddy.”

He smiled. “That’s my good girl.” He reached for her hips and slowly pushed himself into her. Harry’s eyes teared up a little from the stretch. 

“You’re doing so good baby. You’re taking Daddy’s cock so well.” A few beats passed.

“You can move now.” Harry didn’t recognize her own voice. She sounded wrecked beyond belief.

“Okay honey.” Louis started thrusting into her as Harry felt her arousal building all over again. As she got wetter, he picked up the pace. “Hold onto my shoulders.” He lifted her up and brought her against the wall before he went at it, hips snapping as he fucked her roughly.

“I’m getting close again, Daddy.”

“That’s good, baby. Come when you need to.”

It wasn’t much longer before Harry had her second orgasm, eyes rolling back into her head and screaming for Louis.

Louis’ own climax followed as Harry clenched around him and she felt him release inside the condom. He carried her over to his chair and sat her down so he could pull out and toss the condom.

Harry’s eyes were blown wide with lust. “Jesus Christ.”

Louis agreed. “I didn’t...We could have been doing that all along.”

“Can I have that phone number?”

Louis smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Of course. Here you go.”

Harry had never felt more satisfied. “Thanks. See you, Louis.”

“Harry?” 

She turned around. “Yeah?”

“Would you like to work here for the summer? We could use some extra hands. Frankly, I could use your hands wrapped around my cock.”

Harry grinned. “See you Monday.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Tfw you get turned on by your own writing)
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
